It Takes Two
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: It's that special day for any loved one. And Tai just knows what to do for Sora's and his 6th year anniversary. Sexual! Not recommended for children! It's their special day, and they have the apartment to themselves. How will they spend it later on? -ONESHOT Taiora love story!


**It Takes Two**

The sweet smell of Sora still lingered in Tai's apartment. Tai sighed, and was happy that today was the day. The day that Sora and him would have time for themselves. That day that everyone wait's for every year to do something special. Tai walked across his room over to his paper calendar where you rip of pages for each-day. And he ripped of the 13th, to the 14th of February. He smiled, grabbing his wallet he put it in his pocket followed by his phone and a little something for later. The 18 year old left his room and was leaving the apartment.

"Tai, where are you going?" his mother asked. Tai sighed and turned to look at her. "Mom! It's valentines day. Can't you and dad go and have a good time?" His mom thought and smiled, "That would be nice. Well, we'll be home later." Tai gasped, and looked around. "No! rent a room at a hotel. Have a night to yourself mom." His mother smiled warmly. "Oh well, I guess so." Tai smiled. "Alright!" he needed his parents gone, and the apartment alone for him and Sora. Kari was having a sleepover with Yolei and T.K was there. She could have her special moment. And Tai needed his. He put his shoes on and laced them up. "Bye mom! Love you." He left without another word and took a deep inhale. Taking the elevator down to the lobby and he set out for Sora's job. She was working as a tailor. And he knew how stressful that is. Girls would come in and wanted their dress to be fixed to be stretched, or smaller to fit their body.

He raced into the bouquet shop and wanted to get her something special. He saw forget me not's and rose's. He couldn't decide. When Mimi came over, "Hey Tai!" Tai was shocked, "H-hey Mimi. What are you doing here?" Mimi frowned and has a stress line pop up. "I work here…" She grumbled. Tai laughed "Right! Sorry. Can you help me." Mimi nodded, "What kind of flowers are you looking for?" Tai thought, "Something that says 6 years." Mimi smiled hopelessly in love. "Aww! It is your anniversary today? How romantic and on valentines day." Tai nodded and smiled. Mimi picked out a large bouquet of colourful roses, and with some daisy's and baby's breath. "Here, it says I will love you forever." Tai smiled and accepted the roses. "Thanks Mimi!" He gave her fifty dollars. Mimi was shocked. "Keep the change!" Tai left without another word. Mimi sighed, "But it's a$78 dollar bouquet." She sighed and grumbled. "That's coming out of my paycheque!"

* * *

Thank god Tai knew how to play soccer, because he was racing down the street and not out of breath. He saw the Tailoring shop and raced inside. The employee's who knew Tai very well were about to greet him, but Tai hushed them. He didn't want Sora knowing he was there. He slowly crept in the back of the place where Sora was slaving away sewing. She sighed to herself, and looked at the time. "Oh, I guess my shifts over." She said and wiped sweat of her forehead. Clearly she was pulling an all night-er because she looked tired and stressed. Tai held the boutique in front of him and stood there. Once Sora turned around to leave she gasped, and saw Tai's familiar shoe's. She blushed and smiled. "Aww, Tai." Tai moved the flowers out of his face and Sora leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "They look like I'mm always love you forever flowers." Tai nodded and blushed. "I wanted something for out 6th anniversary." Sora took the flowers and smelt them. "They're perfect." She gave one last peck on the lips to Tai. "I gotta get my things wait at the front for me." Tai nodded and left the back and made his way towards the front.

* * *

The girls taking customers in and measuring them they smiled at him. "So Tai, is today your special day?" Tai blushed and got flustered. "What?" He looked back and forth and the girls giggled. "That's so sweet." One of them said. Tai folded his arms and didn't want to talk. How do girls always know?!

Sora finally arrived from the back and reached the front to where Tai was. The girl smiled at Sora, "Take good care of her Tai!" They yelled at him, as they left the building. Tai sighed and was all red in the face. Sora giggled, "Tai you look like a Tomato." Tai rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and chuckled. Sora stood arm in arm with Tai. "I can't wait for tonight. It's going to be amazing." Tai nodded as Sora placed her head on his shoulder. "It seemed like yesterday when we were both 12, cute, and innocent. Who would've thought we would be here?" Tai nodded. "Yeah, I remember thinking you were like some angel or something." Sora looked up at him and blushed. "You thought that?" Tai nodded and kissed her. "I still think that."

They were slowly making their way to Tai's apartment. Tai noticing his parents must have left because their car wasn't in the parking lot. He took Sora up to the apartment. Sora smiled, "Our we doing the at home kinda thing?" Tai nodded, "Traditional homemade food, with wine. And candles." Sora smiled and stepped inside taking off her shoes and placing her purse onto the couch. "Did you get my clothes?" Tai nodded. "Their inside my room." Sora nodded, "Thanks Tai." She left for his room to go and get dressed.

Tai started to cook the food, steak and salad with wine and cheesecake. How yummy.

* * *

**After Dinner...**

Sora was sitting at the table and her plate had a cheesecake slice on it. It was darker now and the only was emanating was from the candles. Tai drank some red wine, and smiled at Sora. Sora battered her eyelashes and Tai got the message she was sending. He gulped and was blushing Sora stood up, her little black dress stuck to her body making it harder to walk towards Tai. She pulled it up and Tai pushed his chair out. Sora sat on him, so their faces were facing each-other. Sora was playing with his Tie and she pulled it so Tai moved forward. Lips connecting, and Sora placing her hands on his neck and one on his head. Tai placed his hands around her waist and they were doing a full out makout session. Tai felt this kiss was more than just an 'I love you!' It was truly 'I love you always.' He slid his hands down to her ass, and pulled her closer. Sora smiled to herself and stopped kissing him. She pressed her lips together.

"Give me a second." She jumped off him and ran to his room. Tai inhaled and was shocked by this. It was really happening. He stood up and was washing the dishes when he heard the door open again. He looked over to see Sora standing in the hall way in black lingerie. Tai's heart started to pump faster, and he felt himself sweating. Sora extended her hand and flexed her index finger, as in she wanted Tai to come over. Tai gulped and slowly walked over. Sora wen't inside the bedroom and Tai followed while she pulled his hand. She smiled at Tai and whispered in his ear. "Be ready for a night to never forget." She said sensually, which made Tai quiver. He pulled his over coat off and took of his tie. Stripping down so he was only in his boxers, and undershirt. Sora smiled and Tai wen't after her. He picked her up, and placed her onto the bed. He was kissing her and he took of his undershirt. Sora gasped and bit on the bottom of her lip, as Tai was kissing her neck and started to move downward. Tai unbuttoned her lingerie to, and threw it on the ground. Sora wrapped her leg's around Tai, and they started to kiss. Tai was on top of Sora. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest, he could feel her breathing and the bare boobs that he know felt with his hand.

Sora smiled and used her toe to hold grab of his boxers, she slowly pulled them off of his body using her feet. And Tai blushed feeling them come off. Sora whispered moaning, "Take mine off!" Tai lowered towards her underwear, he placed his mouth on them and pulled them off using his mouth. Sora blushed and giggled. And Tai threw them out of his mouth, and looked at Sora's bare body that now laid on his bed. He moved forward kissing her, he could feel her body on his. And Sora felt his on her's. Tai stuck his tongue in her mouth, and Sora played with his hair.

Sora gasped, "What are you going to do to me?" She moaned and sat up kissing Tai. Who also gasped. "I'm going to pleasure you." Sora gasped, and started panting, she was moaning harder now. "More!" She screamed. Tai whispered into her ear, "I'll place my" Sora moaned so loud that Tai's comment couldn't even be heard. Tai looked at Sora shocked, "Did you just?" Sora opened her eyes and looked said in a moan, "Just shut up!" She had her hand on his chest, and moved her head slowly down. Tai was confused at what she was doing put felt it. Her mouth around him. He gasped, and started panting himself. Tai felt a weird urge, in him. And Sora looked up at him removing her mouth. "First one." She said and Tai blushed hot red. Sora giggled and moved up so Tai held onto her. Sora kissed him, and he pushed her back down onto the bed so her head pounced on his pillows.

Tai moved his hands onto either side of Sora (On the bed), while Sora fixed herself comfortably. Tai moved himself a lot closer to Sora. Sora spread her legs and Tai's heart was racing even faster. He fell himself growing hotter, and looked at Sora who had her eyes closed and was feeling Tai.

The outside of Tai's door is seen a crack open, and Sora moans and half screams as Tai can be seen (By the little crack) pounding his fist in the air, and Sora can be heard giggling from inside the room.

* * *

**A week after the sex:**

Sora was sitting on Tai's couch in one of his jackets watching a movie. His parents were out and Kari was yet again out with friends. Sora smiled at Tai and kissed him. "Be right back. Washroom." She stood up and left. Tai smiled, he still couldn't believe his proud moment. After a minute or so, Sora came back shocked. "Tai.." Tai looked at her surprised at her concern. "I'm late." Tai chuckled, "Well that's okay because I used one." Sora smiled. But now that Tai thought about it. He doesn't remember putting the condom on. Sora looked sick, and gasped holding onto her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and the sound of her throwing up can be heard. Tai gasped and jumped off the couch running towards the bathroom and he looked at Sora. Her face was by the toilet and she reached for the nozzle and flushed. She gasped, and her eyes widened. So did Tai's.

She whipped her head and look at him. "TAI!"

**The end.**

* * *

**Authors last comments: **This is for a friend of mine. I really didn't want to write it, i'm not the type to write sexual stories like this. But we did a trade, if I wrote this they would make me a gift. I hope you all like this. It's not as dirty, but I tried to throw some humor in it. Review if you want, but don't follow this story. It is complete.

Don't forget to read some of my other stories, such as the one i'm working on now. "A Twist In Time." and many more i'm updating.

(I do not own Digimon.)


End file.
